Holding You
by Anne Maria
Summary: An AU vignette on the Skywalker family where Anakin hasn’t turned and Padmé hasn’t died, although the rest remains the same.


**Timeframe: **post-RotS.  
**Summary**: An AU vignette on the Skywalker family (where Anakin hasn't turned and Padmé hasn't died, although the rest remains the same).  
**Disclaimer:** No profit is being made from this, since none of these characters belongs to me, they're all George Lucas property (but he _does_ mistreat them an awful lot).  
**AN**: Read and review, please! Feedback is always treasured.

Anakin placed his hands gently on his beloved's shoulders, and Padmé turned her sweet, brown eyes from the twins to her husband, a content smile brightening her beautiful face, and happily sought refuge in his strong arms. She felt so safe when they were together, knowing how much she loved him, and how much he loved her… She was sure nothing in the whole galaxy would ever hurt them now, even after the events of the past weeks, because their love had been strengthened, had become more mature and stable, as if to defy the current chaotic state the galaxy found itself in.

A sudden shudder shook her body and her soul at the memory of all the recent happenings, making her wince. Everything was so sad, so overwhelming. It was as if the whole world had started spinning out of control and now refused to stop to allow her to get her bearings. Sensing the fear, sorrow and confusion that permeated her, Anakin held her tighter, and let his hand move slowly and lazily through her silky brown curls, sending her all his love with that gesture, trying through its calmed simplicity to ease her suffering. So much had happened in such a short time, so many lives had been lost, so many families had been destroyed, and so many years to come were to be clouded by darkness and yet more death. All unnecessary, all because of one deranged man's megalomaniac aspirations.

Palpatine's treason had come as a shock to both of them. He had been more than just the Republic's leader; he had been their trusted advisor, and Anakin had even come to regard him as a friend. Only the Force and their love had saved them both and their child –children– before it was too late.

And now, in spite of the dubious future and the shroud of darkness hanging over them all, here they were, still in one piece, and together. And, as if that wasn't enough, life had blessed them with the most wonderful gift they could have ever thought of after finding each other and falling so deeply in love: twin children, _their_ children.

Luke and Leia lay on their hovering double baby carriage, sound asleep, completely unaware of the chaos they had so narrowly escaped. But darkness had been left behind, and a new life had started for the Skywalker family, a life full of love and hope, hope that a brighter day may come, a day in which evil would be defeated and peace restored to the galaxy. And even though sadness would never leave them totally, for it could not be forgotten that they had been very close to losing even themselves, Anakin and Padmé silently vowed to fill their children's lives with joy and happiness, and to raise them as honest and caring people, who would in due time serve justice and light, as their parents before them.

Tenderly unwrapping his arms off Padmé, Anakin padded quietly to the hovering baby carriage, and picked up his sleeping son and held him to his chest, sending the little boy all his love and care through the Force. They were still too young, but he could sense great potential in them already. They would both be strong, and successful, no matter the path they chose.

Right then, Luke's big, startling blue eyes shot open, and he gave his father a loving smile, at which Anakin's heart melted. He couldn't explain the bond that tied him to his newborn son, so overwhelming it was. He had experienced something similar only once before in his life, when he had first rested eyes upon his Angel, but this was different, equally sublime and transcendental, but different. It was the unique, marvellous feeling of being a father, of knowing that this little bundle in his arms depended on him to survive, required his attention, his cherishing and his nurturing to grow and become a fair man. And he would be there for him and for his daughter, always.

He was beyond words to convey his feelings to Padmé, but he knew she didn't need to hear them to understand, for she felt it, too. Their love had grown, become more complete, and they were closer than ever, as if on the miraculous day of the twins' birth a force stronger than anything had encompassed them and tied them forever as an entity. And both of them were certainly grateful for that.

Still holding his dear Luke, Anakin walked to their bedroom, followed closely by his radiant wife, who was now carrying Leia in her arms. The little girl had awoken too, as if she had sensed her brother was not sleeping anymore and did not want to miss a thing, and was now staring at her mother with her loveliest look. Padmé smiled at the stunning sight. She loved these two children so much… They and Anakin were her whole life, and she would do anything to protect them, keep fighting to her last breath for her new family. She saw the expression on her husband's face as he held Luke's tiny fingers in his own big hand, and sent a silent prayer of thanks to the gods for letting them all live to see this day.

Laying the twins carefully in their cradles once they reached the bedroom, the proud young parents sighed and got into bed themselves, casting for the time being all ominous thoughts aside. The moment was simply too perfect to be marred by anything low or sordid.

Padmé snuggled closer to Anakin and rested her head in his chest, and he wrapped her in a firm embrace, securing his beloved by his side, forever.

"I love you, Ani," she whispered, closing her eyes and smiling happily.

"I love you too, Angel," he answered, love evident in his voice. "I love you too."

And thus they both feel asleep, knowing, somehow, that they could have never asked for more.


End file.
